Get Pyscho
by Tiger-Hime
Summary: SSxMegatron, slash, pole-dancing, sticky, yaoi, *angst*. Don't like, DO NOT read. Complete! :D Yay *noms cookie*
1. Rockstar 101

Loud and Proud

Megatron sat in his command chair with a smile on his face plate, processor pleasantly buzzing from his drinks. Yes, the Decepticon had been drinking, but it wasn't enough to cloud his judgment. He finished off the shot of high-grade currently in his servo and set the glass aside. Music floated from down the hall and teased his audio receptor. Reluctantly he left his perch and followed the source of the noise.

The music grew louder as he headed down the hall. He rested his palm against the door that pulsed with the bass. He searched through his databanks for a title. He came up with "Rockstar 101" by a woman called Rihanna featuring someone called Slash. Megatron hissed at the organic names. Though he hated to admit it, the song was good. Sexy, too, he thought. He looked up to check the room number and a grin crossed his face. The leader had finally gotten his chance.

Most of the other Decepticons had paired off already for the night and were busy in their rooms. Megatron had sought no one in particular out even though his hunger for that gorgeous mech he loved and hated was growing with every passing nanoklik. Now he could.

He pushed the door open to the room. He was greeted by a sight that could've caused him to overload on sight. He watched hungrily as Starscream swung around a pole, hips moving seductively. His crimson optics were lustful and met Megatron's eagerly. He moved his body in ways the leader had never seen before; the silver mech shut the door behind him and worked the seams under his fusion cannon. The weapon came loose; he wasn't stupid, he knew where this would go. He tossed the fusion cannon into a corner. He wasn't sure how the Seeker had gotten his servos on a pole and he wasn't sure he cared.

The song finished and Starscream wrapped one leg around the metal rod and slid down, groin running over the metal and making Megatron's frame heat up. He smirked at his leader, red body slick with condensation.

"I was hoping you'd come." he cooed, lithe body swinging as he stepped down from his stage.

"Well, I'm glad I did." he answered, watching Starscream from the corners of his optics as the Seeker walked around him. He noted his tense body; he wasn't sure if Megatron would tear his wiring or not.

"Oh, Lord Megatron…" he purred, arms sliding around his waist.

"Starscream…"

The leader let his second's tongue invade his mouth without actually kissing him. He let out a small moan and Megatron grinned; his tongue slithered out and a thin line of saliva trailed from their mouths. The Seeker grinned and licked it away.

It was then Starscream's servo drifted where Megatron should not have permitted it. But he did. He wanted his SIC. He slid his plating back and allowed the jet to pump the length of his plug. He snarled; he was teasing him with his achingly slow pace.

"More." he growled, pulling Starscream closer by his shoulders. The Seeker laughed softly. He worked his arousal faster, making his leader moan. He threw him down on his berth and straddled his waist, sliding his own armor back. A song by the name "Get Psycho" by someone called Disturbed came on and it made Megatron want even more. He threw his head back, clawing at the sheets as Starscream rocked back and forth, the friction creating heat between them. The Seeker above him gasped, lovely face painted with ecstasy.

"I wanna get psycho, run you little bitch, I want your power glowin', juicy flowin', red, hot meaning of life!"

He pulled Starscream down on top of him and devoured his lips, reaching down to grip his pulsing arousal. The Seeker screamed into his mouth as he worked his cable. He slammed into Megatron again, armor making a distinct 'clang' that was all too familiar at night.

"Need to get psycho, wanna hear you say, you say you want it, need it, don't wanna wait until we finish the show!"

Megatron wrapped one leg around Starscream's waist, pulling him even closer. He screamed as the mech slid down. He felt his second consume his length, leaving him shouting in delight. When Starscream surfaced for an intake he sat up and crawled over, slamming him down. He rubbed their plugs together, thrusting hard and fast. Starscream cursed and spat as he overloaded, trying hard not to give into Megatron's demands to scream his name.

"Say it, you sexy beast!" he hissed, squeezing his cable just the way the jet liked it.

And he overloaded to the Seeker's lips parted as he screamed his leader's name.


	2. Help Me Understand

**Warnings**: Slash, sticky, yaoi.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Transformers. Clearly or else this *gestures to stockpile of fics* would be the show.

**Summary**: All Starscream wanted was a little more affection.

Megatron didn't stay the night, much to Starscream's disappointment. In fact, Megatron pointedly ignored him for the next two weeks. The Decepticon leader acknowledged his second-in-command only to bark out orders or snap a wing. The Seeker was in the medbay more in those two weeks than he had been for the past stellar cycle.

"Bastard," he growled softly, raking his fingertips across fresh weld marks. Starscream couldn't for the life of him remember what had possessed him to interface with the abusive mech. He should've realized Megatron would act this way! Muttering underneath a heavy intake, the jet stood up to leave the monitors.

"I didn't catch that, Starcream."

The Seeker's energon lines froze over as that familiar steely voice rippled over his audio receptors. He whirled around and instinctively made himself look smaller when his red optics took in the sight of his one-time lover.

"M-Megatron! I-"

Megatron laughed, "Why so serious?" His voice came out as a soothing purr. "I merely came to offer you company."

"O-oh." The Seeker swallowed hard and sat down again. He fidgeted nervously as his leader took the spot beside him.

Idly, Starscream took in the sight of the mech in quick glances, composing an image that warmed him. Megatron's armor was freshly polished, likely waxed as well. However there were still traces of gunpowder on his face and chassis, telling Starscream he'd been fired recently.

The Seeker's face plates flushed as energon pooled beneath the armor. He hadn't meant for the thought to sound dirty, but, oh, it had! Grinding his denta together, he tried to push the thought and its hidden desires away.

"You seem tense," remarked Megatron softly, stroking his second's arm in a loving gesture.

"Do I?" he managed to choke. Confusion clouded his optics and he narrowed the ruby orbs to slits.

"Mmmm, Starscream…" A pause. Megatron's servo worked its way up to Starscream's face. The Seeker flinched away, but once he decided the touch was friendly, he eased his helm into Megatron's palm. "I must apologize for the way I have acted towards you these past weeks. I was…unsure of what else to do."

Starscream had to suppress a snort of disbelief. Megatron? Not knowing what to do? As if.

"I cannot allow my soldiers to think I am weak," he explained further.

The jet surged upward. "Making love to me means you're weak now?" he snarled.

"Starscream, you misunderstand!"

"Then help me understand!"

Megatron surged upward and seized the back of Starscream's helm. He pulled him into a heated kiss, his glossa searching every inch of the Seeker's mouth. Starscream moaned softly and pulled the mech closer, closer. _This _was what he wanted. Twining his arms around Megatron's neck, he sighed softly into his lover's lips. Glossae sparring, the two broke away briefly only to capture an intake. In that moment, Starscream hissed, "Megatron…"

"Shh," said Megatron, sealing their lips again. In the midst of the kiss, somehow Megatron slumped into the chair and snapped back his interface paneling. Starscream gasped when his superior's fingers scraped clumsily at his own codpiece. "Please, Starscream," he whispered. "Let me take you."

"As long as you-" Starscream's servo hovered tantalizingly close to Megatron's spike. "Aren't afraid to own me." He leaned close to his audio and those silky lips glided over the receptor, "Admitting love is not weak, dear leader."

Megatron leaned back and saw the calm in Starscream's optics, the pleading. Surprise gripped his spark with the sudden realization. Starscream _wanted _Megatron to claim him, to say they were, in fact, a pair. With this in mind, Megatron nodded solemnly.

Starscream smirked. "Then take me, mighty Megatron." His paneling moved back with a sharp _snap. _Megatron growled hungrily.

Lifting Starscream by his hips, Megatron lowered the Seeker onto his aching arousal, filling his port. The jet immediately cried out and bucked. His blue servos took Megatron's face and jerked him into a loving kiss. Megatron rolled his hips; Starscream thrust back at his lover.

"Ooohhh," purred Starscream in an almost-whine. He moaned again and buried his face in Megatron's neck. His mate took the Seeker's cable in his servo and pumped as he thrust.

"Nuuhh," grunted Megatron. "Oh, Starscream." He barely whispered his name.

"Please," hissed Starscream. "Please, please." The elegant red and white frame was covered in condensation. Sparks snapped under his armor as overload neared. Megatron rained gentle kisses on the writhing body, stroking the mech's slender cord. Starscream's cries and moans increased in volume as Megatron started to nip his neck. He threw his head back, riding the mech's spike erratically. The gentleness of the interface heightened Starscream's pleasure. Never had another mech been so intimate, so loving with him.

"Let go, Starscream," ordered Megatron in a husky growl. "Don't hold back."

"Uhhh, yes! Yes!" he yelped. Static made his world white. Molten lava poured through his body and his spike spurted his sweet transfluid. He chanted Megatron's name, unable to control his body as he arched into the mech beneath him. A second overload pounded against his frame as his mate overloaded and filled his port with his dark, heavy essence. Whimpering, Starscream sank into Megatron, resting his head against the broad chassis. One coolant fan staggered as it slowed to a stop. The room smelled completely of sex and spilled lubricants.

"I love you," breathed Starscream just before he was swept into recharge.

Megatron did not answer him.


	3. Sex Toy

**Warnings: **Violence, language, abuse.

**Pairings: **Megatron/Starscream, minor Thundercracker/Skywarp

**Summary: **Starscream realizes where he stands with Megatron.

**Disclaimer: **I STILL don't own Transformers! I didn't buy the franchise on eBay last night so leave meh alone!

**Notes: **This is the final chapter to 'Get Physco.' You may all weep now. ^_^ I must say, I enjoyed this enstallment much more than I thought. Sequel, perhaps? O.o

* * *

Morning came too soon for Starscream.

Groaning, the slim jet found himself on a berth. This one was not his, he knew that much. His sheets were not silk. The mech stretched languidly in an attempt to warm his systems. Running a diagnostic, Starscream found nothing out of the ordinary. Yet.

Strong arms were suddenly around the Seeker's lithe form. The mech whispered, "Good morning, sweetspark."

The jet rolled over and found himself mere inches away from Megatron's face. The dark colored mech smiled a particularly affectionate smile. A smirk passed over the face of his second-in-command.

"You stayed with me," he observed without hiding his surprise.

"Yes. Perhaps it is time I stop hiding…"

There was a long, tender silence as the couple reveled in the love of the other.

"Kiss me," Starscream suddenly whispered, unable to bear a second longer with his lips away from his lover's. Megatron grinned briefly before acquiescing. No glossae battled, no lustful moans bubbled in either throat. Only love radiated from the both of them.

It was certainly a promising beginning.

"Starscream, you half-wit! You can't do anything right!"

Megatron slapped his mate across the face brutally. The Seeker stumbled back only to be caught by an ever-waiting Thundercracker. The jet's scarlet optics were wide with shock.

"M-Megaton, plea-"

The same hand tore across his face again, landing him on the ground. The tip of Megatron's pede slammed into his cockpit. The orange glass shattered and sliced into him.

"You stupid, moronic, son of a glitch!" he spat. His fusion cannon was charging. Oh, Primus, have mercy, prayed Starscream.

The cannon fired and Starscream was painfully aware of his right wing missing. He screamed in agony and begged his liege to stop, begged him until his vocoder burned from his howls.

"Megatron! Stop! _**Stop!"**_

The Decepticon leader said nothing as he seized Starscream by the throat he had once kissed so lovingly. His grip tightened, tightened, until Starscream was sure his neck would collapse. Static started to cloud his vision and molten circuitry rose in his mouth, the perfect shade of pulsing, glowing orange. The flier's vocaliser bent and creaked until it popped with a grotesque sound. Hairline cracks started to work their way up the glass of Starscream's optics. At this rate, the mech's helm would simply implode.

At the last possible moment, Megatron released his grip. Starscream slumped to the floor, a quivering mess. But the mech was not done. He rested his foot on Starscream's chassis, throwing all his weight into said stabilizing servo. Starscream's lips moved, mouthing, 'Why are you doing this?'

Snarling bitterly, Megatron continued to crush the armor on Starscream's chassis. He was so close to the spark chamber that the rapid beating of his mate's spark could be felt up to untouched sensors in his thigh. Before a jagged piece of red armor could break through the mech's housing, Megatron took a step back and walked away, just as calm as ever.

Skywarp and Thundercracker waited for near five cycles before kneeling by their fallen trine leader. The Seeker gulped for air, throat nothing but a tangle mess of molten wires, broken vocoder, coolant and Energon blood. His body rippled uselessly as spasm overtook him.

"I'll call Hook," murmured Thundercracker to his bondmate. Skywarp nodded as his fingers danced over Starscream's neck. He tied the bent and fractured Energon lines.

"What did he do?" asked the purple and black mech.

Thundercracker shrugged. "We lost a few cubes in the raid. I guess Megatron just picked Starscream to blame."

"Doesn't he always?"

Starscream's shattered optics could still see the broken glass and the sweet, sticky purple liquid seeping into the elegant emerald grass as the jets retreated. He let out a soundless sigh. Realization made his processor numb.

There was no changing Megatron. Yes, they would continue to couple. No question about it. Starscream had needs and they would need to be filled. But they could never be bonded, never have sparklings like Skywarp and Thundercracker. Starscream was simply a sex toy to Megatron.

The feeling was utterly mutual.


End file.
